The present disclosure relates to an electric working machine that works by being supplied with electric power from an AC power source.
As electric working machines such as electric power tools and so on, an apparatus has been known, which is configured to generate a DC voltage to drive a motor by rectifying an AC voltage applied from an AC power source, such as a commercial power source and so on, by a rectifying circuit, such as a diode bridge and so on, and by smoothing an output of the rectifying circuit by a capacitor (e.g., Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2015-9316.).